Sick?
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Orang bilang sakit itu saatnya bermanja-manjaan. Kata siapa? Bagi Asano Gakushuu sakit itu sama dengan neraka.


Asano senior tersenyum lebar. Kabar gembira baru saja datang padanya tatkala ia selesai mandi paginya. Kabar gembira yang lebih membahagiakan dibanding beredarnya berita bahwa makhluk kuning menyerupai gurita telah mati terbunuh ataupun kelas E yang prestasinya terus menurun tak terkendali.

Segera ia menyelesaikan sarapannya cepat untuk mendatangi hiburannya yang masih tergeletak di kamar. Berbagai macam rencana sudah tersusun secara cepat dan rapi di dalam otaknya, tinggal bagaimana ia menjalankannya saja.

Pria kece itu mengelap mulutnya secara elegan setelah menghabiskan kopi di cangkirnya yang sudah tinggal sedikit. Ia berjalan mantap naik ke lantai dua menuju ruang pribadi anak semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

' _Kriett!'_

Suara pintu kamar telah di buka seseorang. Asano junior tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah seenaknya masuk ke dalam singgasananya. Ia menutup matanya –berpura-pura tidur– enggan menyelimutinya untuk meladeni pak tua itu barang sedetik saja. Tapi yang tua bukanlah orang bodoh. Hanya sekali melihat dan mendengar deru nafasnya ia langsung tahu bahwa putra satu-satunya telah bermaksud membodohinya.

"Fufufu," sambil tertawa ala iblis lipan ia mendekat ke arah ranjang tempat sang anak terbaring tak berdaya. Maniknya melirik –mengintip ke wajah sang anak yang masih terus melanjutkan aksi pura-pura tidur yang jelas-jelas sudah ketahuan.

Sepasang telapak tangan milik Asano Gakushuu yang memeluk erat gulingnya mulai berkeringat. Jantungnya yang semula berdetak normal kini berdegup kencang. Pasalnya ia sadar bahwa manik ungu milik sang ayah terus memperhatikannya seraya mendudukkan dirinya ke pinggiran ranjang. Tentu saja masih dengan tawa meremehkan yang mengisi kesunyian kamar dengan lampu penerangan yang masih samar-samar menambah suasana seperti di rumah hantu.

Dalam hati Asano Gakushuu mengutuk sang ayah yang tak kunjung pergi dari tempat kebesarannya. Bahkan sekarang pria itu sedang santai duduk dengan kaki saling berpangku. Jemarinya sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di _keypad_ handphone terbarunya.

Dulu Asano Gakushuu sempat berpikir kalau mungkin dia adalah anak angkat atau mungkin anak tiri dari Asano Gakuho. Tapi pemikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh setelah ia menemukan sebuah album foto yang berisikan potret dirinya yang baru lahir sedang digendong oleh ibunya dan disamping sana ada ayahnya, bukan laki-laki lain. Tapi ayahnya di dalam foto tersebut berbeda dengan ayahnya yang sekarang. Bukan beda orang tentu saja. Tapi mungkin senyumnya yang berbeda. Entah, Asano Gakushuu sendiri sulit menjelaskannya. Yang pasti ia lebih memilih melihat ibundanya marah dibandingkan melihat ayahnya tersenyum apalagi tertawa.

.

.

.

 **Sick?**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yusei Matsui**

 **This story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Rated :** T (karena bahasa yang mungkin kasar)

 **Genre :** Family, Humor, General

 **Warning :** Bahasa yang nyeleneh, OOC, humor yang dipaksakan, typo, dan ada sedikit unsur sho-ai.

 **A/N :** Hai semua salam kenal~ Ini fict pertamaku di fandom ini. Berharap kalian menyukainya ^_^

.

.

.

 **Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

.

"Siang, Asano-kun~" Asano Gakushuu mendengar suara yang begitu familiar baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa mimpi buruk senang sekali menghampirinya di kala ia sedang sakit. Mungkin ia memang kecapek'an. Asano Gakushuu membenarkan posisi tidurnya senyaman mungkin. Berharap ia bisa segera menyelesaikan mimpi buruknya. Tapi sayangnya dewi fortuna memang tidak berpihak padanya kali ini. Baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, ia merasa keningnya telah disentuh seseorang. Reflek ia membuka matanya. Dan sedetik setelah itu ia membulatkan matanya. Pandangan yang pertama kali ia dapat adalah wajah Akabane Karma dari kelas E tak lupa dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Hee~ Ternyata putri tidur sudah terbangun," ejeknya. Asano segera menepis tangan Karma yang masih setia menempel di keningnya secara kasar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Karma," tanyanya ketus. Badan ia paksa dudukkan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan rivalnya.

"Kalau memang tak kuat, tidak perlu memasakkan diri juga kok, Asano-kun," Karma memandang rendah. Senyum remeh tak dapat ia sembunyikan begitu melihat sang rival yang merangkap sebagai sang pacar berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga hanya untuk mendudukkan dirinya. "Lagipula aku kesini bukan untuk melihat dirimu yang payah," sambungnya. Asano menautkan kedua alisnya. Tak suka mendengar sindiran sang rambut merah terhadap dirinya. Tapi dirinya pun juga enggan untuk beradu mulut dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Katakan Karma, darimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang sakit?" Asano kembali membuka suaranya. Mengabaikan ucapan Karma tadi.

"Huh, ini hanya instingku saja sebagai pacarmu yang baik– "

"Karma," Asano memotong. Mengingatkan pada Karma bahwa ia tak suka dengan kebohongan yang dibuatnya.

"Iya, iya, ayahmu yang memberitahuku,"

"Tch, pak tua, senang sekali membuatku kesal,"

"Jadi– " ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Karma melanjutkan, "Kau tak mungkin 'kan akan menyia-nyiakan jerih payahku untuk datang kesini?" Karma memamerkan seringai jahilnya.

.

.

.

Katakanlah hari ini Asano Gakushuu sedang sial sesial-sialnya. Sudah sakit, ia masih harus diurus sang pacar yang jahilnya kebangetan. Ia tahu kalau ayahnya itu sudah diatas gila. Tapi nggak seharusnya juga ia dihadapkan dengan masakan Karma yang bahkan belum bisa dikategorikan layak makan untuk seekor lipan. Dari kamarnya, Asano bisa mencium dengan jelas bau-bau hangus, padahal setahunya, kemarin dapur masih berada di lantai satu bukan lantai dua.

"Karma-kun, kau harus menambahkan lebih banyak garam ke dalamnya,"

 _Deg._

Suara sang ayah durhaka samar-samar terdengar. Menambah niatan Asano muda untuk tidak memakan apapun yang dimasak Karma.

Tapi niatan hanyalah tinggal niatan. Tak sangguplah seorang Asano harus menolak senyum manis sang pacar yang begitu tulus sambil membawakan semangkuk bubur berukuran jumbo di tangannya. Alasannya sederhana, "Supaya Asano-kun cepat sembuh," katanya.

Di belakangnya berdiri sang ayah memegang gelas kaca berisi air putih lalu ia letakkan di atas meja samping tempat tidur anaknya.

"Asano-kun mau kusuapi?" tawar Karma.

"Tidak Karma-kun, Asano-kun tidak boleh dimanjakan. Biarkan dia makan sendiri,"

Yang muda hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya –tak suka ketika Asano lain yang menjawab. Bilang saja kalau dia iri.

Asano Gakushuu menyuapkan sendokan pertamanya. Dahinya berkerut. Masakan asin yang bercampur dengan rasa lain tak cocok dengan indra pengecapnya. Bukan ia tak berselera karena sedang sakit. Tapi masakan Karma memang tidak pernah beres dari awal.

"Sepertinya Asano-kun menyukai masakanmu, Karma-kun," Yang tua tersenyum miris. Ia tahu jelas arti dari setiap ekspresi anak semata wayangnya.

"Oh ya? Tentu saja ia suka masakanku," ucap si rambut merah sambil membusungkan dadanya. Tersenyum puas dengan kepala sedikit ia dangakkan. Pede kuadrat. Tak tahu kalau perkataan Asano senior mengisyaratkan kebalikannya.

"Karma-kun, sembari menunggu Asano-kun menghabiskan makanannya, bagaimana kalau kau mengambilkan obat yang sudah kubeli tadi di lantai satu?"

Karma sebenarnya malas untuk mematuhi perintah kepala dewan. Karena menurutnya menyaksikan raut wajah bahagia sang pacar yang menghabiskan makanan buatannya adalah hal yang tidak boleh ia lewatkan. Tapi karena ini untuk kebaikan Asano juga, akhirnya ia nurut juga.

"Ah kalau begitu aku akan mengganti pakaianku terlebih dahulu," ucap yang tua lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu menyusul karma keluar kamar.

Setelah Asano Gakushuu kembali sendiri di kamarnya, entah kenapa nafas lega meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Ugh–" Asano menutup mulutnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan makanan yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya. Asano tak mau memikirkan penyebab ia muntah gara-gara sekarang ia sedang sakit atau efek masakan Karma yang kelewat enak. Ia tak mau memikirkannya. Yang jelas sekarang ia jadi bertambah pusing. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya, yaitu membuang masakan Karma sebelum Karma kembali.

Duh, Asano baru tahu kalau sakit itu lebih melelahkan daripada belajar seharian penuh. Apalagi kalau yang merawatnya adalah dua orang yang tingkat kewarasannya masih dipertanyakan. Diam-diam Asano berterimakasih kepada sang ayah yang sepertinya memberinya waktu untuk membuang masakan Karma. Diam-diam ayah durhaka mulai menjadi penyayang.

Jangan salah paham dulu, Asano-kun. Ayahmu hanya tak mau kau cepat mati lalu tak ada lagi budak kesayangan yang bisa ia jahili.

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka masakanku sebegitu enaknya sampai kau secepat itu menghabiskannya," Karma memandang takjub mangkok jumbo yang sudah kosong. Senyum bangga terpantri jelas di wajahnya.

Asano mendengus dalam hati. Mana sudi ia menghabiskan makanan sialan itu dalam jumlah besar. Makanan seperti itu memang tempat yang paling cocok adalah tempat sampah. Jangan katakan pada Karma apa yang telah ia lakukan kalau tak ingin si rambut merah itu ngambek hingga semingggu.

"Huh, jangan bangga dulu. Aku menghabiskan makanan ini bukan karena aku menyukainya. Aku memang sedang lapar. Dan aku sedang malas mengurusi wajah ngambekmu itu kalau aku tak menghabiskannya," bohong besar. Asano Gakushuu tak akan pernah punya nafsu makan pada masakannya Karma. Terlebih ketika sedang sakit. Melirik saja ogah.

Tapi Karma tak mempedulikannya. "Heh, yang benar? Ternyata diam-diam Asano-kun tsundere juga ya? Jadi manis deh," Karma menoel-noel pipi Asano yang memerah karena demam. Yang tentu saja langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh si empunya.

Asano senior kembali masuk ke kamarnya ketika adegan manis tersebut. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai dengan atasan kaus putih dan bawahan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Kalau Asano-kun mau lagi, masih ada sisa di dapur. Aku sengaja membuatnya lebih, siapa tahu Asano-san juga ingin mencicipinya," sambungnya.

Sang ayah yang sudah ada di dekatnya kembali tersenyum ganteng "Kalau ini memang untuk kebaikan Asano-kun, tidak apa-apa kau saja yang menghabiskannya," ya, kalau untuk mempercepat kematianmu tidak apa-apa.

"Tidak, Ayah. Aku tak mau menjadi anak durhaka yang tega menghabiskan jatah makan ayahnya. Lagipula, sepertinya kau ingin sekali mencicipi masakan buatan Karma. Jadi biar kau saja yang memakannya," Asano Gakushuu masih berusaha membalas perkataan ayahnya.

"Fufufu,"

"Hahaha,"

Karma hanya melongo mendengar balas-balasan tawa antar duo anak-ayah itu. Kok Karma jadi ngerasa kayak di rumah sakit jiwa ya?

"Oh iya Karma-kun, kau sudah mengambil obat yang kuminta tadi kan?" Asano senior memutus perbincangan dengan sang anak tercinta sejenak. Melirik pada si rambut merah yang ada di sampingnya.

Tak perlu menjawab, Karma memperlihatkan kantong obat berwarna putih yang masih dipegangnya. Sedang Asano Gakushuu ragu bahwa obat yang dibeli sang ayah adalah obat untuk mempercepat kesembuhannya atau mempercepat kematiannya.

"Kalau begitu biar kusiapkan–"

"Jangan Karma-kun!" potong Asano senior cepat. Mencegah tangan Karma menyuapkan pil putih kepada Asano. Asano Gakushuu sampai harus mengangkat sebelah alisnya –lagi.

"Tanganmu tidak higienis. Bakteri yang menempel pada tanganmu juga akan masuk ke dalam tubuh Asano-kun nantinya," bohong. Ia hanya tak mau anaknya mengumbar kemesraan di depannya. Mana peduli bakteri masuk ke tubuh anaknya atau tidak.

"Biar aku saja yang menyuapkannya," lalu merebut pil putih yang ada di tangan Karma.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa meminumnya sendiri," ucap Asano Gakushuu pada akhirnya. Tak sudi ia bila harus disuapi ayahnya.

"Asano-kun bisa minum sendiri? Baguslah kalau begitu," ucapnya datar lalu menyerahkan pil putih tersebut tak minat.

Asano Gakushuu jadi kesal sendiri. Cepat-cepat ia minum obat tersebut dan ia teguk habis air di dalam gelas kaca tersebut. Kedua orang yang bukan penghuni kamarnya masih berdiri entah menunggu apa.

"Lalu, apalagi yang kalian tunggu? Aku ingin beristirahat sekarang," ucap Asano ketus. Secara tak langsung mengusir kedua orang pengganggu itu dari kamarnya.

"Haahh, kupikir karena jarang-jarangnya kau sakit, kau ingin bermanja-manjaan denganku," Karma berpura-pura menampilkan raut kecewanya.

"Tidak, Karma-kun. Asano-kun sudah kubiasakan dari kecil untuk tidak manja,"

Tch, terserah mau sang pacar atau sang ayah sama-sama menyebalkan. Oh ayolah, Asano benar-benar ingin sekali tidur sekarang. Kepalanya sudah semakin nyut-nyutan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Selamat beristirahat, Asano-kun," Karma lalu berbalik badan.

Hufftt...akhirnya.

Asano mulai kembali membaringkan badannya senyaman mungkin di atas tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya punggung sang pacar dan sang ayah berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya lalu menghilang di balik pintu setelahnya. Asano bernafas lega. Setidaknya dua orang pengganggu sudah menghilang dari kamarnya.

Asano memejamkan matanya perlahan. Kembali masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 _Krusuk...Krusuk..._

"Asano-sama, Karma-sama, untuk apa benda seperti itu dipindahkan kesini?" suara sang pelayan terdengar dari luar.

Ugh, Asano belum benar-benar terlelap tidur, tapi kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Hati-hati memindahkannya, Karma-kun. Benda itu mahal," lalu dilanjut suara sang ayah setelahnya.

Asano Gakushuu memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat –berharap ia bisa segera cepat masuk alam mimpinya dan tak lagi mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar. Sayangnya lagi-lagi Dewi Fortuna sedang tak berpihak padanya.

 _TING! TING!_

Suara dentingan piano terdengar.

 _JRENG! JRENG!_

Disambung suara petikan gitar.

Telinga ia rapatkan erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya. Bahkan bantal di atas wajahnya tak mampu meredam suara dari dua buah alat musik tersebut. Asano Gakushuu merasa sumber suara tersebut tepat berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Bukan begitu, Karma-kun. Kau harus lebih lembut memainkannya,"

Sial! Ayah sial! Terkutuklah ayah di luar sana yang membuat Asano Gakushuu tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Istirahat selamanya sepertinya terdengar lebih baik.

.

.

.

 **~ THE END ~**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Setelah sering kali membaca fict di FAKI akhirnya kesampaian juga ikut bikin cerita disini. Dan semakin semangat bikin ketika muncul season duanya. Cuma sayang si om dan anaknya belum muncul. Ayo cepat munculah om, aku menantimu /lebay.

Btw, sebenarnya fict ini mau dipublish pas Asano ulang tahun. Sayangnya belom kelar gara-gara author yang terkena penyakit malas stadium akhir. Dan baru jadilah sekarang. Semoga kalian menikmatinya ya ^_^

.

.

.

Omake :

"Asano-sama, Gakushuu-sama tidak ada di kamarnya!" sang pembantu berteriak panik saat hendak mengantarkan makan malam ke kamarnya.

Yang dipanggil memelankan volume televisinya yang baru sepuluh menit disetel.

"Paling kabur kayak biasa,"

"Asano-kun suka kabur kalau sakit?" Karma tak paham.

"Iya, Asano-kun kayaknya lebih suka beristirahat di luar kalau sakit,"

"Aneh juga kebiasaannya,"

Lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan menonton televisi tapi dengan volume suara yang tak sebesar tadi.

 **Omake End**


End file.
